Fix You
by BabyYou'reAllThatIWant
Summary: When Annabeth's father dies from Cancer, there is only one person who can fix her. Baised on the song Fix You by Coldplay.


**A one shot mainly based on the song Fix You by Coldplay.**

**This is also loosely based on my own experiences, my Father has Multiple Sclerosis (and is currently and has been getting worse), my granddad died because of something which was wrong with his Bowles but before that he had many heart problems and I watched him get worse over the steady course of a year and my mums boss and best friend died of Cancer a while back and know my grandma is fighting a losing battle against two untreatable brain tumours that are killing her to fast for words.**

**Update later at the time when started this: I'm sorry guys. I'm not going to be posting anything else for a while. You see, my Grandmother's lost her battle with the brain tumours. It's over. She is dead. And I just don't have the heart to write. I promise you that I will finish my other stories; I promise you this is not the last of me. But for now, family needs me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to Freda Burgin, February 6th 1935 – November 18th 2011.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Tears stream, down your face, when you lose something you cannot replace. Tears stream down your face, and I…<em>

_Tears stream, down your face, I promise you I will learn from my mistakes. Tears stream down your face, and I…_

_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones. And I will try…_

_To fix you."_

Annabeth promised herself that she wouldn't cry. She promised herself that she would be strong and keep it together, for other people's sake as well as her own.

But she couldn't help it. As big, fat, unwelcome tears slid freely down her face, Annabeth hated herself for crying but she couldn't stop the well of emotions that built up inside of her.

"Please Dad," Annabeth whispered so lightly, that she could barely hear herself. "Don't go, not yet. Please dad, I need you." It wasn't easy for Annabeth to admit that she needed someone, or anyone, however with her father staring death in the face Annabeth allowed herself to put her own morals aside for once.

Frederick Chase had been battling Lung Cancer for the last two years. He had never smoked a day in his life, nor had Frederick ever tolerated being around smokers, he hated the things. With no medical history of Cancer in the family, the chances of him contracting Cancer were extremely low. However, as this had proved, no matter how low the chances of getting something are it is never entirely ruled out. Cancer was the last thing the Doctors checked for in Frederick Chase, let alone Cancer of the lungs, however by the time they found out, it was too late. Treatment was not an option, so the family opted for surgery. After having a quarter of his left lung removed, everything seemed fine, until the six month check-up which revealed the cancer was back and had spread more rapidly than it was ever imagined possible. Never once had Frederick let the dreadful disease hold him back, or stop him from spending as much time as possible with his loved ones, until now.

For some reason that Annabeth could not understand, the fates were not smiling down on her, or her father.

Despite how many times over the last two years Annabeth had dropped to her knees, praying, begging and pleading to the gods for her father to get better, it seemed as if her prayed were being ignored. Frederick's condition had deteriorated fast than ever over the last six weeks and single day Annabeth had turned up at the hospital to visit him. Annabeth had held his hands, smiled with him through the good and bad times as well as comforting him whenever he felt low. However seeing him like this felt like a kick in the teeth.

Over half an hour ago, Annabeth's step-mother had gotten a call from the hospital. Over the phone, they had told them that his vital signs were low, and know would be probably be the last chance they would get to say goodbye. Annabeth's step-mother had decided to herself that neither Annabeth nor the twins would be allowed to see her father in the condition she was in, causing an argument. Annabeth agreed that the twins should not see him, they were too young and it may traumatise them. However, Annabeth was older, wiser and had experienced more. Annabeth had never played the 'you're not my real mother' card on her step-mother however, this was the closest Annabeth had ever got to using it. The pair rowed for a short while, both to concerned about Frederick for the argument to last long, however Annabeth won her step-mother over by just telling her that if she would not let Annabeth rid with her, she would get Percy to drop her off at the hospital instead. With little energy left in her, her step-mother reluctantly agreed.

Annabeth's hand clutched her father's tightly. Her thumb grazed over his fingers lightly, so Frederick knew that Annabeth was there with him and he was not alone. Her step-mother had fallen asleep from exhaustion in the chair next to Frederick, his hand tucked in hers.

Frederick Chase was barley moving, he had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the last hour and had trouble speaking. Now, as Annabeth watched him she noticed that Frederick's eyes were closed, which she was grateful for because when they had been open earlier, they were so expressionless, blank and passive it made her want to burst out in tears.

In the background, she could hear the faint bleep of the heart monitor and with every second his heart slowed down just a little bit more. Frederick's hand up to her lips, where she kissed the back of his hand.

"Please dad, just make it through…" She knew it was no use. Annabeth knew that is was not going to get her anywhere, but she was desperate, she was clutching straws and hoping by some miracle would like.

However, in the real world, miracles like that just don't seem to happen anymore.

Annabeth could tell by her father's 'death rattle' breathing that he did not have long left in this world as his breaths were short, shallow and too far between for her liking.

Annabeth wiped her tears with the sleeve of her hand. Everyone had told Annabeth to be strong, but she certainly wasn't feeling it. Strong. The word sounded to funny, even foreign to her at this moment. However, Annabeth managed to keep herself together, to hold back the tears, for now. If she would cry, it wouldn't be around others. Annabeth had to put up a false façade, act and appear as if she was strong even though inside her whole world was falling apart and it seemed like no one understood or even cared.

Annabeth held no interest of her Step-mother's actions as her eyes were squeezed together as tightly as possible. Her hand was still clenched around her father's, but he wasn't gripping her hand back. Annabeth's thoughts cleared, and were replaced with one single emotion.

Fear.

Everything around her had gone silent. Her step-mother hadn't said a word since they'd reached the hospital, however the thing that concerned her the most was her father's lack of breathing. Without realising it, Annabeth's hand has slid down to touch her father's wrist and two of her fingers were currently trying to find a pulse. She waited for two minutes, trying many different places, trying to feel _something._

But Annabeth felt another hand grab hold of hers, as her head snapped up her eyes connected with her step-mother's eyes.

"Annabeth," She whispered, almost too scared to say anything else or ask.

"He's gone." Annabeth admitted. She expected emotions to come flooding through her in one big haste, but as she kept hold of her father's hand as her step-mother went to alert the doctors, she didn't feel any emotions.

Annabeth felt… empty and numb. It was a weird sensation, one which she had never felt before and was almost certain that unless she had a similar situation, would never feel again.

What happened next was too fast for Annabeth to comprehend. Someone came in, confirmed her father's death and Annabeth caught her last glimpse of him as he was carted off to the morgue. Somewhere along the way, she remembered a brief goodbye from her step-mother who had mentioned something about Bobby and Mathew, but Annabeth hadn't properly heard or understood.

However, with these circumstances in place, Annabeth found herself stood outside of the hospital at two in the morning freezing her ass off with no way of getting herself home. However, there was one person who Annabeth could always reply on, no matter how bad things got or whether it was to in the morning.

When Annabeth called him, it was evident that she had woken him up from his slumber. However, he did not seem to mind, promising that he would come for her as soon as possible. A mere ten minutes later, he pulled up outside of the hospital leaping out of the car almost before the key was out of the ignition.

As soon as Annabeth saw him, she could feel all of the emotions that she had been holding in trying to escape. And for once, she didn't hold back.

Without saying anything, Percy held her. He was her rock, and always will be for however long she needed him, regardless of whether she wanted him to be or not.

Eventually, her sobs began to lessen and her breathing evened out more. Percy had been through so much with Annabeth, but he had never seen her like this.

"What I can do for you," Percy whispered to her, but not letting go. "Tell me how I can help…" Annabeth pulled away from him slightly, so she could look up and see his face staring down at her.

"Just hold me, because you're the only thing that can fix me right now."


End file.
